


The human and the owlets

by Dawitchnerd_128



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventually Edamila, F/F, I just really love this ship a lot, Light Angst, Yep Camila swears in Spanish change my mind, Young Eda AU, first au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawitchnerd_128/pseuds/Dawitchnerd_128
Summary: Camila Noceda was just a normal teen girl, may have caused trouble as a kid but she learned her lesson, no fantasy in real world. But she doesn't expect how a redhead witchling with a portal door is going to change her life
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda
Comments: 28
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! i've been working on this AU for a while now and i decided to post it here so you guys let me know what you think. I don't have much experience as a writer so i'd love you to tell me stuff to improve my writing skills, things you like, things you didn't... all that stuff, i really want to get better at this :)  
> Anyways, hope you like this, 2nd chapter will come out soon ;D

Camila Noceda was the normal type of girl now, an average latina 16 year old. Last time she got in trouble was a long time ago, she was probably 9 or 10... She still remembered that time when she imagined her school’s baseball fields as a battlefield and stole the teacher’s bat to “defend them from the ferocious demons” or that day when she accidentally almost lit the art classroom on fire in an attempt to make a dragon toy “spit fire” with a lighter. What the hell?! Her parents made her think about this, they told her to quit fooling around and she finally saw their point. “fantasy never existed in real world” she always repeated this inside her head, but today... all of this was about to be turned upside down.  
______________________

  
The latina was heading back to her forest, it was the last day of class before summer and some of her classmates decided it was a perfect moment to prank miss “Noceda the nerd”. She didn’t have many friends, and she could totally understand why. It wasn’t fair though. She dropped her bag and lied next to a tree. “Noceda the nerd... even though i’ve changed, i’m still Noceda the nerd?!?! Where the hell am i supposed to get the magic from to change everyone’s idea of me? ES IMPOSIBLE CARAJO!!” the girl couldn’t hold it anymore, she hated to do it in public but now she was safe and alone, she started slightly sobbing and finally she let some tears fall down her cheeks.

  
Suddenly, a door appeared behind her and a mysterious grabbed her from her hoodie. Camila opened her eyes to find a ginger haired girl with pointy ears and shiny golden eyes who was staring at her with a flabbergasted look.

  
“WHAT THE HELL I CAUGHT A HUMAN?!?! YAY!!” the redhead slammed the door closed and helped Camila, still in shock, stand up. “oh god, are human eyes supposed to be this wet? You look like you’ve been crying...”

  
“Sorry, what do you mean by human?? Espérate un momento... ARE YOU TRYING TO KIDNAP ME?!? GOD LET ME GO” Camila pushed the other girl away and tried to run, but a hand took her arm and stopped her.

  
“NONONO OF COURSE NOT!! My name’s Edalyn Clawthorne, i’m a witch aaand looks like i brought you here with my “trashy portal” The witchling smiled and shaked her hand. “and you are...?”

  
“Camila Noceda...” she took of her glasses and gently dried her tears “Where the hell am i supposed to be??”

  
“Oh, right... Welcome to the Boiling Iles! This is the home of witches, demons and other various creatures!! We perform magic and blah, blah, blah... I’m kind of more interested on how your world works than mine... FOR THE TITAN’S SAKE YOU REALLY HAVE THOSE ROUND EARS!! Oh, and i forgot... this iles are part of the corpse of a huuge powerful fallen titan!! Hehe”

  
The latina dropped her jaw on the floor, she couldn’t believe anything. Maybe she fell asleep?? But all looked so real... She breathed heavily and some words finally came to her brain. “PERO QUE?! GIVE ME BACK THAT “PORTAL” AND TAKE ME HOME, NOW” She pounced on Eda and tried to fight for the door.

  
“Wait, be careful!! This thing is really sensible!!-CAREFUL I SAID” both girls kept pushing eachother until Camila smacked Eda’s hand and made the portal fall downhill. The witch let the human go and looked at the portal, not caring at all. Then she glanced angrily at the human. “You know... if that’s broken you´ll be stuck in here, right??”. “i’ll be WHA??”

  
Eda took a moment to check the human’s appeareance, she looked... weird? Then she took her by her hand and sighed “aight’ let’s go find it...”

  
They followed the tracks the portal door left on the ground and, as Eda imagined, they found it completely broken. The girls were silent, they didn’t dare to say a word. The redhead looked at the human. “See? I told ya it was broken and you didn’t listen! Now you’re officially stuck here!! Congratulations Human Camila!!”

  
“But- you’re supposed to be a WITCH... do MAGIC??”

  
“Of course i’m a witch, but this thing isn’t easy to repair!! It took me weeks, even months to build it!! Did you expect a teenager witchling to restore such complicated...THINGY??”

  
Camila’s thoughts went feral, what the hell just happened?? Just WHAT. She couldn’t process this anymore. She took a breath and tried to calm down.” ok, let’s see. So you take me, a totally normal “human” girl who was *Ahem* Having a moment-”

  
“Hey it’s true!! You didn’t tell me what happened to you...Well never mind”

  
Ugh!! just let me finish okay?? Jeez. Then you brought me here, “a crazy magic world” with witches, demons and all sorts of creatures who could totally destroy me and broke the portal to get me trapped?? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT

  
The redhead’s light smirk melted into a serious rather angry look. “Hey!! I didn’t break it!! You were the one Who started to freak out and tossed my portal downhill!!”  
“WHO CARES?? You must get me back home NOW!! or else i’ll find the way MYSELF!

  
“Human!! Are you crazy?!?”

  
The brunette’s mind went blank. This was the last straw, this joke was going to far. What did the girl ment by calling her crazy?? It was more the opposite, SHE was crazy. She told her she brought her with a magic portal, she told her she was a witch, she told her they were surrounded by other witches and demons, and that she was trapped... and she told her she was crazy?? No way sister. But she was indeed trapped, that place wasn’t her forest... it wasn’t home, she could feel it.

  
The witchling started getting concerned about the human, the heck was going on inside her head?. She tried giving her a reasuring look. “...I can’t just make you appear in your world and make you forget about all of this, and trust me, i would love to. You need to be patient okay?? I can try to repair the portal in a couple of weeks but you have to- Camila, wait!!”

  
Camila broke into tears and just ran away. She didn’t know where was she going but she just kept running. When she finally stopped she was definetly lost in the middle of the woods. She was defenseless and lonely. Everything in there was just darkness and creepy noises. She fell on the ground and let herself drown in tears. It was really cold, she couldn’t help but shiver. “Thank god i got my bag, i could really use a lighter right now” she thought to herself. The girl started gathering some tree branches and leaves around, but she noticed something different. The leaves she took started sparkling to give the human enough light to see. “it really is magic, this place...”

  
Then she herd a loud noise followed by a huge growl. A creature appeared from the dark throwing fierce looks and making some enormous spikes grow from its back. The latina didn’t think twice, she screamed and ran as fast as she could trying to find a place to hide. She ended up climbing a tree, but the beast kept waiting for her under it, trapping her at the top.  
“i was... wrong. I should’ve listened to that girl, Edalyn... She was trying to help and yet i’m still acting like a fool... Por dios, i’m such a dumbass!! Argh, HEAR ME OUT BEAST, I’M GONNA DEFEAT YO-“ The monster started shaking the tree, making the girl slide down a little “STOP THAT –“

  
“YOU ASSHOLE! UNHAND MY DUMB HUMAN THIS INSTANT, I SAW HER FIRST!!” Eda descended from a flying staff facing the beast and distracting it from Camila. “Come here and fight someone your size!”

  
“it’s you, you came back!! But how did you find me?” The latina looked down to meet the witch’s glance. This time she wasn’t mad, she was more embarrased. “AND LEAVE ME ALONE, I CAN KICK IT’S BUTT MYSELF!!”

  
The redhead gave her an expressionless look while punching the monster with an owl-shaped blast, sending it back and knocking it out for a second. “Magic i guess... just kidding, i followed you into the forest, then herd you running and screaming and there you were, “facing” an enormous and fierce Brown-spiked forest Sleatherbeast”  
Camila blushed a bit “How much did you listen... or see”

  
Eda broke her selfless expression to give the girl a slightly worried glare. She tried to ignore the latina’s blushy face. “I don’t care bout’ your human emotional breakdowns right now you duffer!! I need you to listen to me! Look human, i understand you might hate me for getting you stuck in here, *sigh* but i want to help you get back, i promise i will. I’m not stupid enough to not see what i got wrong” She looked back to try to hide a tear coming out of her golden eyes.

  
“Edalyn... i’m- WATCH OUT” the Sleatherbeast gained strength and tried to attack the witchling from the back, but Camila jumped onto its head and grabbed its fur before it could reach her. The beast started shaking its head but the latina didn’t hesitate to grab it tighter.

  
Eda focused on the fight again. “OKAY, I’VE GOT THIS HUMAN, KEEP HOLDING IT AND COVER YOUR EYES AND EARS!!”

  
“GOT IT”

  
“SLEEP SPELL!!”

  
A huge yellowish spell circle came out of the witch’s hand, reaching the monster and the latina, who was covering her head with her hoodie still grabbing its fur. They both fell on the grass, exhausted. But only the Sleatherbeast was asleep.

  
“Wow, i’m not even questioning if he’s gonna wake up... sweet dreams for you big buff boy!” She was panting but she drew a proud smirk on her face while she was patting the monster’s head. Eda helped her get down, but she still looked serious.

  
“I’m glad you’re okay human...”

  
“Edalyn, i owe you an apology... it’s not your fault that i’m trapped here, i was kind of a jerk to you back there... you didn’t have to help me with the... Slaterbeist?? Sttuterbaist?? Whatever our sleepy buddy’s name is...” She smiled a bit and grabs Eda’s shoulder “thank you, i’m so sorry about what happened”

  
The ginger haired girl raised her head a bit and gave the brunette human a small yet warm smile. “it’s fine, that’s what friends do... right??” she stopped and hugged the human tight. “and please, call me Eda!”

  
Camila was stunned, she didn’t expect Eda to consider her as a friend after all that happened before, but she gently hugged her back. She didn’t regret meeting this strange girl at all.

  
“Thanks, Eda”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a hard time fighting beasts and meeting Eda, Camila needs a place to live in while she stays at the Boiling Iles

“Sooo... How did you get that portal thing Edalyn??”

  
The two girls were making their way out of the forest. The sun was starting to set and it was getting a little dark so they both decided that it wasn’t worth it to risk finding about the Brown-spiked Sleatherbeast’s family...

  
“Pleeease call me Eda!! I already told you to do so!”

  
“uh, yeah you’re right! I’m sorry heh, my brain is kinda melting right now, there is so much magic stuff i wanna know about”

  
Eda looked the latina and chuckled, she could tell that she was pretty tense and didn’t really want to bother her. She already had a rough afternoon.

  
“hey, don’t worry! It’s just that only my sister calls me by my full name and sometimes it’s sort of annoying...”

  
“Sister? What’s her name??” Camila noticed the witch getting a bit uncomfy “sorry, i’m just curious!”

  
The witchling and the human have been talking for a while. Eda tried to explain a few more things about the Boiling Iles to Camila, who kept her mouth and eyes wide open with every fact the redhead spat. The latina told her a bit about the human realm too, they couldn’t stop chatting since then! Eda really liked the human’s curious side...

  
“Oh! So you wanna meet my big sis??”

  
“Come ooon, are you avoiding my question??”

  
“Pfft, whaa? No!”

  
“Edaa!”

  
“Okay...” The witchling sighed and took a picture out of her messy orange hair, which made the human a little bit confused. She found it funny though. “This is me and Lily, my bigger sister! She’s my best friend! ...and probably the only one, heh, let’s say i’m a little bit infamous at school”

  
Camila took some time to check the photo out: She saw Eda with a huge smile, she was missing a tooth, and her hair was full of branches and leaves. She could tell that the girl was just gotten out of trouble. Next to her was the other witch, Lilith. She wore broken glasses and had some scratches on her face. She looked a bit more serious than Eda, but still smiled a lot while hugging her sister. They seemed pretty close indeed.

  
“Aww! You guys look cute!”

  
“wow, thanks!” Eda felt a little heat rising to her cheeks, she really wasn’t used to be called cute by others. “we were like 10, my sister just got me out of a fight with a plant monster at Hexide! Everyone at the plant track was too afraid to stop that thing from destroying the greenhouse, such cowards! If I didn’t do anything, that thing would’ve reached the grudgeby fields!”  
The human widened her eyes “Hey, hey, wait a minute... Hexide, plant track, grudgeby?”

  
“We’ll talk about that later, that’s not important. Now you should be thinking on where are you gonna sleep today”

  
Camila was brought back into reality with the witch’s words, damn she was right. Where was she going to spend her time at the Boiling Iles? Of course she could camp back at the human realm, but here? Well she thought it was better not to.

  
“Hey human” the witch raised an eyebrow. “why not “sneaking” into my Owl shack?”

  
“owl shack? What do you mean?”

  
“I don’t think my parents will allow me to bring a human to our home, but i spend most of my time there! Also, we could use some of Lily’s help at the Raven shed, i bet she’ll be so happy to meet a human like you! Come, let me show you”

  
Eda made her way into the forest again, but this part of it wasn’t as creepy as the one where they fought the Sleatherbeast. Camila was amazed by how the shadows and the light melted almost perfectly with eachother, it was beautiful. The trees moved as the wind blew, making a sound that reminded her of whispers, but this whispers were different. They made her comfortable, they couldn’t hurt her like the ones the other humans emitted.

  
The redhead suddenly stopped. There was a huge lake, it even had a little island in it. The human took a step forward and looked at her reflection in the water, it was painted by the colors of the sunset. This place was truly nice. Then she noticed the witch was pointing to two little wooden tree houses in the island. “there it is, Welcome to the Owl shack and the Raven shed!”  
“Eda this is amazing! How did you find this place?”

  
“I was just chasing a gryphon... long story short i ended up here by accident, ha! Now my sister and i use this place to relax”  
“but, how are we gonna get there? Don’t we need a boat or something?”

  
“Oh c’mon Cami, don’t be so basic! This place isn’t that easy to break into” the girl leaned towards the water and muttered the words “Ostende mihi viam”  
To Camila’s surprise, the water started to tremble and moved revealing a tunnel that led to the other side of the lake. “girl, you really know how to avoid intruders”

__________________________________

“EDALYN CLAWTHORNE, WHAT ON THE BOILING ILES WERE YOU THINKING?!”

  
An older red haired witch stood up from her hammock and rested her light blue eyes in Eda’s golden ones. She was pretty tall and wore a blue sports jacket, she looked really intimidating at first, but she looked more worried than mad.

  
The witchling felt a stroke of rage building up inside her. “But how can you not understand this? She’s a human that’s it!”

  
The taller witchling approached the human and quickly examined her. “oh thanks to the titan you’re fine, i hope Edalyn didn’t break you”

  
“Lily, Are you even listening?!”

  
“of course i am sis! It’s just that you shouldn’t have brought this girl through the portal!”

  
“I know that was wrong but COME ON, so what if she’s not a witch? She’s harmless!”

  
Lilith put her hand on the human’s shoulder and looked at her sister “it’s not because she’s human you bonehead, it’s because she’s trapped here! She must be so scared...” then she turned to Camila and smiled “don’t worry human, you have to forgive my sister. She’s not bad, she’s just a little wild...” Eda blushed “Hey, i’m not wild!” “In any case, we’ll get you out of here. My name is Lilith Clawthorne!”.

  
Camila watched the two sisters argue about her being on the Boiling Iles for almost ten minutes. She wasn’t uncomfortable, she was just too shy to interrupt the two ginger haired witches. They didn’t even talk about her meeting Eda or the Sleatherbeast fight. Finally the human bashfully answered. “Uhh, I’m Camila. Camila Noceda!”

  
Lilith chuckled. “Hey, you don’t have to worry Camila. You’ll be fine and safe! We will make sure about that, right Eda?”. The younger witch just smirked and nodded.

  
Suddenly, the latina felt both sisters hugging her. This was new, she was never hugged like that before. She felt important. She felt damn great! She didn’t hesitated and hugged the two witches back.  
Lily pulled back from the hug. “Now what do you guys think if you two tell me your little adventure before i call mom and tell her we’ll sleep here tonight?”

  
“SLEEPOVER? Hell yeah!! I’ve got some more questions about the human realm!!” Eda giggled and started jumping around. “what do you think Cami?”

  
“Are you kidding? It’ll be great!”

  
Lilith walked around and grabbed her crowphone typing Mrs. Clawthorne’s number. “then if that’s settled, sleepover at my Raven shed!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the delay, chapter 2 was supposed to be out sooner but school just started in my country and i've been so busy this week! anyways i hope you guys enjoyed it!!  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a while to finish! I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this fic. School work is a pain in the ass sometimes but luckily I always find some free time to write!! But with no further a do, here's chapter 3.   
> Hope you guys like it!

The Raven shed was a quite cozy place. Camila always thought about building a tree house but she never imagined it would be so comfortable. The room was surprisingly big, maybe even bigger than it looked on the outside. There was a little table with a few chairs, a tiny bookshelf filled with comics, a few posters and some candles on the wall, a small sized old couch and a corner with kitchen stuff. How the heck did they even managed to get up all those things and fit them inside? “Oh, right. They’re witches!” thought Camila.

Lilith just finished her talk with Mr. and Mrs. Clawthorne. “all right girls, you better get ready for the best sleepover ever because it’s going to be magical, literally!”. 

Eda glared at her sister “Ha, ha... so funny sis”. She was thinking about some “cool games” they could play until she noticed Camila’s confused expression. “hey, everything fine in there Cami?”

“Yeah, yeah! I was just thinking... How did you guys manage to create this place? It’s awesome!”

The two sisters glared each other and smiled to the Latina, then answered in unison “it’s a magic potion!”. Eda grabbed a little potion bottle from her uniform’s pocket and showed it to the human. “I did it myself! It’s called “illusion serum””

“Oh! So that’s why Raven shed looks so much smaller on the outside!! Interesting...”

“Wow, you’re a nice spotter! mixing magic isn’t supposed to be legal, to be honest... but it’s pretty useful!” The younger witchling puffed her chest out with a proud grin.

The other witch sighed “you know you shouldn’t do that and that i can’t fully approve, but I recognize it was totally a great idea” She finally smiled and patted her little sister’s head. “if principal Bump saw you, he would totally lock you up in the detention track forever though” Lilith couldn’t help but laugh. “it would be so funny!”

The human was even more intrigued, she herd Eda talking about kinds of spells, tracks and covens before. She even herd her mention a school of magic and demonics, She craved to know about that. How could she stop believing in magic before? “hey guys, you didn’t tell me much about witchcraft, how did you learn it?”

Lily’s jaw dropped in amazement “didn’t Eda tell you about magic at Hexide? What about the main nine covens?”

Camila looked down “Uhh, kinda? I want to know more though”

The older girl widened her smile and drew a circle spell on the air, creating a small scale illusion of Hexide’s grounds “that means it’s my turn to explain! You’re going to love it, i swear!”

___________________

“Could you girls stop talking about school? We’re supposed to be in a sleepover, let’s not speak about it now...” Eda listened to her sister and the human talking about demons and witchcraft for so long. It’s not that she didn’t like it, it’s just that she didn’t want to think about that.

Hexide was probably her favourite place in the Boiling Iles. She loved learning magic, but she was never given the chance to study all kinds of it and was considered a troublemaker for trying. That really sucked... “What about our human expert telling us something cool about the human realm? Oh, tell us about your friends!! I’m sure they would love you!”

Suddenly, the Latina’s dark cheeks went pale. “Uh... friends... yes, heh” She hated remembering the whole situation with her classmates before coming to the Boiling Iles, so she thought it was better to skip that conversation. “you wanna know what?? I’m really hungry!”

“but Cami!” The youngest witch grumbled.

“My human guts are telling me i need food!! I must eat something!” Camila grabbed Eda’s shoulders and started shaking her and doing funny faces, causing the redhead burst into laughter and to forget about what she just asked.

Lily seemed to notice the human’s discomfort, but Eda just screamed “INCREDIBLE, HUMAN GUTS CAN SPEAK!!”.

“Edalyn, i think Camila’s right. We should start making dinner...” She turned around to meet the girl’s hazel eyes. It caught the human by surprise and she couldn’t help but blush. “What do you humans eat? Do you know pizza?” She took both her sister and the Latina to her small kitchen.

“wh- Yes! Absolutely, pizza is nice!! As long as it’s not made of worms or tentacles...”

“Of course it’s not, you dummy! It’s made of this!” The youngest redhead grabbed a sack of flour and threw it to her as she started laughing.

The oldest witch gasped and widened her eyes “EDALYN!” Her little sister suddenly stopped laughing and looked at her, she thought she was going to get awfully mad. Then Lilith took some of the flour that was on the floor and smirked at the two girls “WAS THAT A FOOD FIGHT CHALLENGE?”

The Latina chuckled “Oh, so we’re starting a war now... I’M IN!”

As soon as they noticed, there was a huge epic battle going on between the three girls, there was ketchup, flour, pepper and all sorts of food flying everywhere. The room was suddenly filled with color as well as with fun and laughter. Eda and Camila teamed up and tried to beat Lily, but she conjured a huge abomination and covered them both in abomination goop.

“Hey! That’s no fair sis! I thought it was “no magic involved”!” The human didn’t give up though “Hey Eda, we’re gonna end this HUMAN STYLE!” She used her hoodie to collect all the rests of the abomination and threw it to the oldest redhead.

The “abomination goop bomb” flew across the room and hit the blue eyed witchling right in her head “Ouch! All right, I give up! You win!!”

Camila glared at Eda, she was covered in jam and flour but she was staring at her as if she was the bravest hero. Her bravest hero. She was silent and she looked really cute and, wait... Was she blushing?? Suddenly she jumped straight up to her and hugged her tightly. The Latina's heart skipped a beat. “We did it Cami! You were amazing!!”

“HAHAHA OH, uh- was i??”

Lilith hugged the human and her little sister and messed their hair. “okay, i think we had enough playing tonight... now this place is a total mess”

“We’ll help you clean up, right Eda?” Said Camila letting go from the hug.

The youngest witch summoned three magical broomsticks and smiled gently to the human “of course!! We owe Lily one, we definitely destroyed her Raven shed...”

__________________________

Some raindrops hit the windows of the Raven shed. The girls just finished cleaning the place and their clothes, they were exhausted.

“Look guys, It’s raining! I love the smell of the rain, back on the human realm i would lay down and let the raindrops fall on me!” The human quickly opened the door to both witches’ surprise and ran outside.

“CAMILA, WAIT!” The Clawthorne sisters immediately chased after her.

A bunch of raindrops fell on the Latina’s hoodie and skin, causing it to ache a little. They just BURNT HER SKIN? “OUCH! What on earth?!” Suddenly, four hands grabbed her from her back and pulled her inside as fast as they could.

“Damn it, boiling rain! You watch the human, i’ll make the shield” Said Lilith. Eda nodded in approval, then checked on the Latina.

“Oh gosh, you’ve got small wounds all over your arms! Rain on the Boiling Iles can be acid, I’m sorry i didn’t warned you before...”

Camila put her hand on Eda’s shoulder and giggled “It’s okay Eda, i’m fine! Now i really look like a warrior, winner of the food fight, RAAHH!”

Eda tried to hide her blush, that girl was so funny, so cute... “You’re definetly going to need some bandages, you “fearless champion”! I can take care of your arms” she leaned closer to her and summoned everything she needed to heal her. “Uh- i mean only if you want to!”

“I’d love that!” Camila took off her hoodie trying not to show her pain, the wounds were small, but they hurt so bad. She didn’t want to scare the little witchling, she already helped her a lot.

The door closed as the oldest girl entered the room “I think it won’t rain much, but i’m sure the shield can protect us all night. Just in case” She yawned and rubbed her eyes. “i’m going to set our place to sleep, it’s getting pretty late!”. The human nodded as Eda finished healing her arms.

Lilith gathered a bunch of pillows in the middle of the room and blew the candles, leaving only darkness. Then she conjured a little light spell that shined weakly. The place looked calmed and peaceful now, the three girls were sitting together. Camila felt safe, she didn’t feel alone or defenseless anymore. She was really thankful for what the two witches did for her, she didn’t know how or why but she trusted them, even though she knew them from barely hours. Only then she felt she could finally open up to them.

“Hey guys?”

“Yeah?” The two Clawthorne sisters answered in unison.

“You asked me about my friends before and I avoided your question- It’s just, I’ve never had one. I’ve always been a weirdo...” The Latina looked down, trying not to look Lily and Eda in the eyes. “This might sound stupid but meeting you two today... It’s like you really try to understand me, even if i’m not like you at all. It really made me feel special...” A weak smile appeared on her face and a tear ran down her cheek. Both witches didn’t hesitate in wrapping the human in their arms. They didn’t say a word, it wasn’t necessary right now.

The human closed her mouth shut and bit her lip as chills ran down her spine. She never thought she would be able to do it but she finally let herself cry, even if the witchlings were watching. It didn’t matter, she felt relieved. She finally found a place where she could be herself and wished she could stay like that forever, surrounded by the two girls’ hug.

After one of the craziest days of their lives, the three girls fell asleep in the warmth and the comfort of each other’s arms.

_______________________

Camila woke up in the middle of the night. It was dark, for the light spell was no longer glowing. She thought she herd the door open but she couldn’t see clearly. She grabbed her glasses and she saw that the oldest witch wasn’t next to her, but she put her blue sports jacket around her shoulders. “Thanks Lily, that was sweet!” She murmured.

Then she noticed some weight on her chest, It was Eda! She felt the witchling was shivering. The latina smiled and slowly took of her red hoodie, wrapping the redhead in it. The human put her bandaged arms behind her head, settled under the warmth of Eda’s body and set her eyes through the Raven shed’s window.

A shooting star flew across the Boiling Iles’ night sky, making the hazel color of Camila’s gaze light up. Some wind got inside the magic tree house, making her hair wave a little as if it caressed her forehead. It reminded her of her mom for a minute. “maybe i do want to become a witch one day... A powerful one! I’ll come back and i’ll show you, mami. I hope you’ll be proud of me... Te quiero.”

_______________________

Lilith woke up way before the brunette girl did, she fell asleep resting her head on her shoulder. “Heh, adorable...” she whispered under her breath. It was quite cold so she put her Grudgeby jacket around her. After all, the cold didn’t really bother her, she thought the human girl was going to need it more.

She was comfortable in the place she set to sleep that night, but for some reason she felt weird inside the Raven shed right now. She really didn’t know why, but it was a strange feeling. She went outside to lay on her hammock. The blue eyed girl sighed and muttered “Maybe watching the stars could make me numb again...”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda tries to settle Camila's room at the Owl shack, but something will go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, i wanted to say thank you so much for getting this to 1324 hits, you guys are amazing!! This chapter was intended to be chapter 4 and 5, but i thought it would be better to put them together, so this one might be a little longer than usual.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it! :)

A book dropped and hit Eda right on her head. “Ouch!” The little witch yawned and muttered “Ugh, Lily tell mom i need five more minutes, i’m a sleepy little owl now...”

“It’s me you dumbass! You have to get up!!”

It took some time for her to recognize the brunette girl. “Oh, it’s you Cami...”

Camila giggled and helped the witch lean up. “yeah, yeah, whatever... i hope you slept well too”

“Dude, why didn’t you wake Lilith up first? Arggh, I don’t think I can move any part of my body...”

The Latina gave her a warm good morning smile and teased her “Oh, c’mon sleepyhead! I see you’re not much of a morning person”

“You’re not wrong human, it’s just too early...”

Eda stretched, still a little disoriented, then she looked down to her lap. She noticed she had used the girl’s red hoodie as a blanket. “Hey Camila...”

“Hmm?”

The redhead smiled softly as she played with her messy ginger hair “You... gave me your hoodie so I wouldn’t get cold?”

The human’s face turned red for a second. “Uh, Yep! You were shivering, so i thought you needed it...”. Her mind was a total mess at the moment. What the hell was going on? The little witch remained silent, so she took a deep breath and tried to break the ice. “Anyways... what would you like for breakfast? Is an omelette fine, or do you prefer some waffles?”

“Waffles? Oh, you mean those human squares!! I’d love some human squares! It’s a shame I can’t sneak into the human realm to steal some more, i think i’m running out of them...”

“Fine, i’ll make some waffles then!”

Eda finally got up and sat down on the table. She took Camila’s hoodie and put it around her shoulders again, she found it pretty comfortable and warm.

Camila brought Eda’s “human squares” and a glass of hot milk for herself, then she sat right next to her. “Bon apetit! Hope you like them!”

The witchling put a huge piece of waffle into her mouth. “Are you juft goinf to drink thaf? You fould totafy eaft fomefhinf elfe!!” She said while chewing her breakfast.

“Edalyn, Don’t speak with your mouth full.” Her older sister got into the Raven shed and glared at her. She had dark circles under both her eyes, she looked just like a zombie.

She swallowed and stared at her sister with a worried look. “you haven’t sleep anything, have you? Lily, we’ve talked about this. You really need to take more rest, you can get sick!”

“Eda is right, Lilith. Why didn’t you sleep? Was it a nightmare?”

The oldest witch looked down and smiled to both girls “Hey, thanks for worrying about me but i swear i’m fine. I just fell from my hammock and hit my head! Heh, I will eventually get better!”

“Alright, but you better get well soon, sis! Now sit and eat something with us, Cami made human squares!!” Eda smirked and bit another piece of her waffles.

Lilith messed her sister’s hair and walked across the room grabbing a black bag and a Grudgeby ball “I’m sorry lil’ sis, but I promised Odalia I’d train with her in the morning. We’re about to enter Grudgeby season and we need to be ready! You should also be training, star player!”

“Ugh! Oddie?? When will you stop hanging out with those jerks? Well at least her boyfriend Al is kind of funny, but she’s sorta mean...” Eda frowned and crossed her arms.

The blue eyed witch gave her a sympathetic look and told her “I know you don’t like her deal Eda, but give them a chance! She just started playing for the Banshees, we need to know them both a little better”. The youngest redhead stared at the floor angrily. “Buuut if they really turn out to be jerks, we’ll make sure to roast them Clawthorne sister style, huh?”

Eda drew a little smile on her face and stood up to hug her sister “You’re so wise Lily, you’re the best sister ever”

The oldest witchling seemed to get even sadder with what her little sister just told her. “Anyways... Eda, remember to close the Raven shed when you leave. Enjoy breakfast you guys. See you this afternoon.”

“Don’t forget your jacket and your lunch!” Camila handed Lilith her Grudgeby uniform’s jacket and a sandwich.

“Thanks!” She turned her back on both girls and waved with her hand, then she closed the door leaving them alone.

Eda sighed, she looked so concerned it hurt to see her like that. “She really has me worried, I’m afraid she’s gonna get worse”

The Latina put her arm around Eda’s shoulders and tried to calm her down “Hey, i think she’ll be fine! She told you she was! Give her some time, she might just be a little tired.”

“Thank you Camila, but I think you don’t fully understand... I mean, don’t get me wrong! It’s just that she’s never been like that... I hope she’ll be fine”

“I’m sorry Eda, It’s... Uh, I-I hate to see you like that!” Camila hugged her tightly. “I know she’ll get better, just you wait!”

“Wow human, that’s really sweet of you to say... Are you going soft on me?” The redhead teased her as she finished eating her waffles.

“HA! You wish!” The human started messing Eda’s hair just like Lilith did.

“HEY, STOP THAT NITWIT!!!”

The two girls started laughing and pushing each other. They both enjoyed that little game they were playing, it reminded them of when they first found eachother through the portal. Suddenly the Latina tripped over a pillow and fell over the ginger haired witch. Her hazel eyes met the other girl’s golden gaze.

“Ow! Ow! My arms!!” Camila’s arms still hurt because of the wounds the boiling rain had caused her.

Eda quickly reacted, helping the other girl sit down and casting a healing spell on her bandages.

“Easy now, this might keep your pain at bay for a while...” She giggled at the human. “but be careful, i don’t want you to get hurt again okay?”

The Latina nodded and smiled. “Fiiine, but i can’t assure you i won’t get in trouble with other demons ever again!”

“Don’t worry, i’ll keep an eye on you!”. Both girls bursted into laughter. Surprisingly, the redhead’s laugh made the human forget about her injured arms for a minute.

The two girls kept laying on the floor, messing with each other. Camila sighed “you wanna know what Eda?”

“what’s it human?” Said the witchling slowly turning around to face the other girl.

“I want you to teach me magic... As much as you know!”

Judging by the golden eyed girl’s expression, she thought she just spitted something absolutely crazy, and thinking about it, it truly was. A human doing magic... is that even possible? It didn’t even make sense.

“Damn, i should’ve said nothing! It might have sounded insane, but I've been thinking about it and I've changed my mind about magic, it’s so cool!” The witch still stayed in silence, giving the human a strange glance, but she didn’t look upset either.

“Never mind, i know i just said something stupid”

“NO!” Eda cut the Latina. “I’ll teach you magic! I know you humans can’t cast spells naturally, but there must be another way... Magic is everywhere, i know it!” She grabbed Camila’s hand and traced a circle spell around it “And we’ll find that way together, i promise. The oath is sealed!”

Camila was amazed, the redhead was willing to attempt something LITERALLY IMPOSSIBLE, just for HER? She had a feeling like something was tickling inside her. Is that what butterflies in her stomach should feel like? She didn’t really know, but oh lord it was incredible!

Suddenly, the other girl brought her back to reality gently patting her shoulder. “Uhh, Camila? Are you okay??”

“HELL YEAH!” The human noticed she just screamed like a maniac. She quickly put her hands over her mouth. “I mean, yep! Totally fine hehehe...”

“I think I should be settling your room at the Owl shack... I’ll need to go to my place to get you some blankets and pillows, but you can get your stuff and check it out while i’m out!”

Camila nodded in approval and helped the witchling get up. “Cool! I’ll go get my bag... and give me back my hoodie!”

The redhead got off the human’s red hoodie and held it in front of her “Okay, but you have to say the magic word, Cami! HAHA!”

The human smiled. “Pfft, c’mon Edaa”

“SAY IT!!”

“fiiiine...” She sighed as she grabbed the hoodie from the other girl’s hands. “Pleaaase”.

Eda laughed as Camila put it on. “Alright, I’ll be back at night! Luckily, this island is definitely safe from other demons and monsters, they can’t pass the “lake barrier” so you probably won’t need us to be around”

“Sweet! Do you think i could get to explore the island a little?”

“Of course! You know, there’s a tiny lagoon I’d like you to see... You should totally check it out!”

The Latina thought about it for a moment. She loved having some alone time back in the human realm, but here it was different... Being with her witch friends was far more fun. Getting her stuff into the Owl shack and exploring “Lake island” sounded nice though, she could enjoy a long walk through the forest.

“Sure, sounds like a great place! I may go later...”

The little witch chuckled “Then see you tonight, my “Owl shack keeper””

“See ya, bravest witch”

___________________________________

Camila opened the door to find a similar place to the Raven Shed. It was kind of messier, there were magic books and artifacts everywhere, but she thought it was great anyways. It sorta reminded her of her own bedroom. The place was truly a reflection of Eda herself, it could be chaotic sometimes, but it was still amazing.

She dropped her bag on a corner of the witch’s tree house and opened the windows. The light immediately invaded the whole room revealing a huge painting of an owl on the ceiling. She also spotted some spiral stairs at the back of the place.

The Latina decided to go up, she was intrigued about what could there be in there. Knowing the fact that it was Eda’s place made her even more curious.

When she reached the end of the stairs, she dropped her jaw in awe. There was an old little bed... that kind of looked like a nest? But that wasn’t what caught the brunette’s attention. The roof had enormous windows! It was great, she was amazed by the thought of her falling asleep literally under the stars. She totally loved it.

Camila leaned on the floor and took some time to think about her stay at the Boiling Iles. She remembered how furious she was when Eda’s portal was broken, when she blamed her for it, how she used to hate that place with all her heart... She got it all wrong. Maybe it sucked to be stuck in a magical world, but she didn’t really want to go back either. She didn’t want to be “Noceda the Nerd” anymore.

She knew she’d never fit in there, but would she fit in back home? At least she wasn’t considered weird in the Boiling Iles, she was just different. At least she had Lilith and Eda.

“Eda” The human stopped thinking. Oh god, she really was a jerk to her at first and yet she still wanted to protect her... That girl was pure gold. She didn’t know how, but she felt like nobody could understand her any better, plus being around the redhead made her sorta nervous lately. But... Why?

____________________________________

“ _Ostende mihi viam_ ” Eda made the water tremble revealing the tunnel that led to the other side of the lake. She made her way out of the forest and headed to the Clawthorne’s home. It wasn’t too far away but she somehow felt weaker that day. Her head started hurting so bad.

The witchling slowly opened the door to find the house completely empty. Her parents’ Palismans weren’t there either. There was a little note next to the kitchen’s table.

“ _Eda and Lily,_

_We’ll be at work until night today. Dad made dinner and left it on the fridge. Remember to go to bed early and Eda, be nice to your sister. No pranks this time._

_Love, Mum and Dad_.”

“Nice” She said. “another day alone at home...” Mr. and Mrs. Clawthorne didn’t pay much attention to her or her sister. It was always “We’re at work guys, you better not bother us”. She always acted like she didn’t care, but she felt kind of hurt about it.

The little witch took the note, sighed and rushed to her room, trying to avoid thinking about her parents. Now she needed to focus on the human. She took the softest and warmest blanket and the best pillow she could find. She wanted the human to be as much comfortable as possible. She really deserved it. She could’ve been a bit mean to her at first, but now she really changed. She was so sweet. She felt a little bit guilty about having her trapped in the Boiling Iles, even though it wasn’t really her fault.

The redhead went back to the kitchen and put the note on the table again so her sister could read it when she came home. Then, she put the human’s stuff inside her backpack and started walking towards the Owl shack. The pain on her head was now killing her.

She calculated she’d maybe reach the lake before sunset, but she thought it was better to take it slow. She was so tired, for no reason. The weight on her back was slowly increasing as the time passed, even her legs started to tremble. “No worries, Eda” she thought “You’ll get to the lake in no time, then you can lay down and have a little nap. Just walk a little further”

____________________________________

It started getting dark. Camila decided to explore the island and take a walk through the woods. She took a notebook with her, probably she could take notes about the kinds of plants in the Boiling Iles. She knew wandering through the forest at night wasn’t the best idea, but Eda told her she was safe and reminded her that demons couldn’t get through the magic barrier, so that ment no terrible Sleatherbeasts or other horrifying creatures.

The Latina spent hours climbing trees, writing about them, picking magic flowers and leaves... She never felt so alive! Suddenly, she remembered about Eda’s lagoon on the middle of the island. By the time, it was already night and the shadows covered everything around her, but she wasn’t afraid. Why would she be? She grabbed a little lantern from her bag and made her way into the woods.

It only took a few steps for the Latina to notice some deep breaths and growls in the dark. At first she thought it was her imagination, it was impossible for monsters to get inside.

“Oh dios, not now!” The lantern was running out of battery. The noises were getting louder and louder. Whatever that thing was, it was getting nearer. Camila quickly hid behind some bushes.

A huge bird looking demon appeared between the trees, bellowing and scratching the ground with it’s enormous paws. The human widened her eyes and tried getting away, but she broke a branch on her way out.

The creature immediately roared and started chasing her. Camila run as fast as she could, leaving the beast behind. Luckily, she saw a light not so far away “The Raven shed! LILY!! LILY OPEN UP!!”

The oldest redhead was laying on her hammock, as always. “Camila?” She looked down and saw the human running like a maniac. She got down as fast as she could. “Camila!! what’s wrong? What happened to you? Are you hurt?!”

The Latina couldn’t barely talk “BIRD *huff* DEMON *huff* HUGE!!”

“Oh NONONO, this is SO BAD” Lilith didn’t need any explanations, she already knew what just happened.

“You stay in here Camila, I’ll go for her”

“Her? Do you know it?”

“Get in the Raven shed, Now!”

“Are you crazy? That thing is ENORMOUS. I’m not letting you fight it alone. I refuse!”

Lilith took a small potion bottle from her pocket. “fine, but always stand behind me, promise?”

“promise”

_______________________________________

The two girls were walking for a while trying to find the monster. They already reached the lagoon in the middle of the island. The water created a small halo allowing them to see almost everything around them. It had the clearest blue that Camila had ever seen in her entire life. The Latina spotted the creature drinking some water. It looked rather familiar...

Lilith didn’t think twice, she pushed the human behind the bushes and jumped straight to the beast with the yellowish elixir on her hand. That was a really bad move, the bird demon jumped over her making her drop the potion bottle behind and clawing her back. “Argh! Oh shucks!!”

“LILY!” The Latina run to help her friend, she took the potion and jumped on the beast’s back.

The demon flew from the ground with Camila clinging to it’s neck. “Give her the brew!” Lilith shouted “i’ll catch you when you fall!! I’m okay!”

The human jumped from the monster’s back and threw the potion to its mouth, causing it to swallow the yellow liquid inside the bottle. She landed in Lilith’s arms. Still shaking, the beast roared one last time before slowly turning into a small ginger haired girl and falling unconscious into the lagoon.

Camila quickly identified her. “OH MY GOD, EDA!!” She rushed to the blue water and jumped in to get the little redhead out of there. “Eda say something! It’s me, Camila the human! C’moon talk to me, you have to do it! Wake up!” Her heart was shattered, the only thing she could feel was her eyes getting filled with tears. She pressed the little witch’s forehead with her own. “please...”

“Cami...” the small redhead coughed weakly. “I’m sorry I scared you, i’m a monster”

“Shh! No you’re not! You’re awesome.” The Latina wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek. She slowly rested the golden eyed witch on her lap and turned around to check on Lilith. Her back was bleeding a little.

“Lily! You’re hurt!”

“Don’t worry Cam, i’m fine”

“No you’re not! Let me help you!” Camila grabbed the blue eyed witch’s arm “I know you’re so brave Lilith, but stop being a stubborn and let me help”

Lilith blushed. She swallowed and slowly stood up hiding her pain from the human. “I told you i’m fine! Ow!”

The human grabbed Eda on her arms and put the oldest witch’s arm around her shoulders. “You two are going to be the death of me!” Said the Latina letting go a little laugh.

The Clawthorne sisters looked at each other and smiled and chuckled in unison. “Oh, we’ll make sure about that!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow my art account for fanart and stuff on insta @dawitchnerd128  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
